


My Knight

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bullying, Cute, Damsel louis, Damsels in Distress, Fluff, Hero Harry, Humiliation, Knight, Knight Harry, M/M, Nerd Louis, Princess - Freeform, Princess Louis Tomlinson, Savior harry, Top Harry, damsel, harry saves the day, knight in shining armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry saves Louis after pining after him since the first grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing one of these so go easy on the criticism.

So Harry isn't exactly what you would call "popular" but it's not like he's a loser or a nerd or something. He's respected and he knows a couple popular people but he mostly prefers to be invisible, which he has gotten pretty good at over the years. Looking at what was happening right in front him made him pretty happy no one noticed he was looking. See Harry had stepped out of class to get some water, as he was casually minding his own business he sees Louis Tomlinson walking down the hall and while normally Harry wouldn't think any thing of it and would just stare at him with drool coming out of his mouth, this time was different because before Harry knew it Louis was being jerked into the nearest janitors closet by beefy hands. Now while anyone else wouldn't care because Louis Tomlinson is on the lowest point on the social latter Harry does care because Louis Tomlinson has been the object of his affection since 1st grade when Harry was pouting on the playground because no one would play with him and Louis came over and forced Harry to play tag with him and friends but that was back when Harry was less popular then Louis. Anyway so since Harry has this secret undying love for Louis Tomlinson he decides to go eavesdrop outside the door. He hears muffled voices inside but can't quite make out what they are saying. The next he knows the doors opens and about 4 meaty guys come out with something that looks a lot like clothes and lock the door chuckling quietly. Immediately after they walk away someone starts banging on the door. Harry hears Louis sweet voice through the door demanding to be let out. Harry panics and just starts flailing about and breathing heavily. The bell rings and everyone comes pouring out. Harry realizes he can't let Louis out without him being totally humiliated so he runs to his locker and gets out the change of clothes he always keeps in his there because Harry is a clumsy little shit and without these clothes he would probably always be walking around with food stains on his shirt. He pulls out a jumper and some jeans before he is scrambling back to the closet as fast as his gangly limbs can take him. But as he is running he sees Louis pass him in his underwear and he hears a bunch of people laughing hysterically after him. Louis rounds the corner and disappears in to the bathroom. Harry follows him and sees a glimpse of him run into a stall. He can hear his heavy breathing and light whispering about what he is going to do. Before Harry can talk himself out of it he is slipping the clothes under the door and lightly saying "keep them" before he is dashing out of the restroom and to his next class. He sees Louis at lunch that day with a permanent blush on his face and Harrys clothes on him. He has to roll the pants legs up and the jumper sleeves go past his finger tips but he looks amazing and if Harry stares at him the whole lunch period with drool hanging out of his mouth no one has to know... except Liam who caught him and teased him relentlessly about. 

........................................................ 

 

The next time it happens is a few weeks later. Everyone has pretty much forgot about the whole ordeal luckily. Harry notices Louis isn't in the last class of the day which weird because even Louis' one friend, Niall, doesn't know where he is. Which makes Harry worried because in light of recent events Harry doesn't like to not have Louis in his sight at all times (which is pretty normal for Harry). So naturally after school ends Harry bolts out to the the front of the school to make sure Louis' car is still there (in spite of it raining), but to his horror he finds Louis hanging from the flag pole by his underwear. He doesn't have time for a quick save because everyone has already surrounded the flag and has started taking pictures not to mention laughing there asses off. Harry gets annoyed and immediately starts lowering Louis down. As soon as Louis' feet touch the ground he is unhooking his underwear and bolting not even bothering to find out who his savior is. 

.......................................................

Harry can't stop thinking about Louis. Everytime he closes his eyes the image of Louis swinging from the flag by his underwear in the pouring rain with sobs ripping through his small body, pops into his head. Harry can't believe someone would that to his Louis. Louis is so precious it just doesn't make sense as to how people could hurt him. Harry sees Louis at school the next day but he wouldn' look up from the ground. Liam comes over with pizza and sympathetic look in his eye that night. Harry hasn't got that much sleep but as previously stated he can't even close his eyes, so it was a relief when he fell asleep with a blank mind and the sound of Liam cleaning everything up. 

................………………………………………

The third time it happens it's Halloween so everyone is dressed up. Harry is dressed as Edward Scissorhands and he has done a great job with his costume. In fact he is hardly recognizable which is lucky because Louis has caught him staring at his ass multiple times. Louis is dressed as Peter Pan and damn does he look amazing in those tights. They are at lunch and Louis and Harry keep staring at each other across the lunch room. Louis signals him over but before he can reach him Nick, the school asshole has pulled Louis' tights down. Everyone starts laughing and right when Harry thinks it's over Nick throws Louis over his shoulder only to throw him in the nearest trash can. Harry rushes over and pulls Louis out of the garbage. He pulls his pants up and helps him pick the food off of the Peter Pan costume. He wipes the tears from Louis' eyes and weakly smiles at him.  
"i am SO sorry about that"  
"W-who are you?" Louis askes. Harry then realizes that Louis doesn't recognize him. So naturally he smirks.  
"Your Knight in shining armor" Harry replies. "You've gotta stop letting them do this to you Peter this is the third time ive had to save you I'm starting to think your costume should have been" Damsel in Distress".  
"Your the one who keeps saving me?" Louis asks with wide eyes and a blush on his face. Harry just winks confused as to were this confidence came from. "Well can I get your name, mysterious stranger?" Harry just once again winks and walks away

............................................................

Now the winter formal was coming up and Harry wanted more then anything to take Louis but he is way to terrified to do anything about it. Louis has been talking non stop about his "mysterious knight in shining armor" so naturally Liam has been on his ass about telling Louis. But if Louis doesn't like him like that then Louis might get disappointed so Harry keeps his mouth shut and pretends he doesn't know what Liam is talking about. There has been talk about one ultimate prank about to be pulled on Louis and immediately Harry was on edge, watching every move Louis makes. Harry decides that Louis needs to know about this potential threat and writes a note

Dear Damsel,  
There has been talk about one big prank about to be pulled on you. Be careful my princess wouldn't want to have to save you a fourth time. I will save you you no matter what just call for me. 

Sincerely,  
Your knight in Shining Armor

Once Harry writes the note he shoves it in Louis' locker and speed walked to his next class. Once the bell rings Harry immediately finds a hiding spot near Louis' locker so he watch him find the note. Harry restlessly watches as Louis walked up and the locker. Louis picks up the note and carefully reads it. Harry watches as a grin forms and a blush spreads across his cheeks. Louis looks around and giggles. Harry grins and sneaks away.

Louis' POV 

After Louis got the note from his locker he went on his way to English class. When he walked in the room suddenly everyone got silent. Ashton, a known hottie got up and walked over to Louis.  
"hi louis" he said with a sweet smile.  
"hi" Louis replied on a small voice.  
"i just wanted to give you this." Ashton says as he hands Louis a note and scrambles away. Louis unfolds the note and begins to read. 

Dear Louis,  
Surprise! I am your mystery guy or Knight or whatever. So I just wanted to tell you I will be waiting for you in the Chemistry lab at lunch meet me there.

\- Ashton

Louis folds the note confused. This note isn't at all like the one Louis received previously. But maybe it's just because his identity was revealed. So Louis looks up and gives Ashton a small smile. Once Louis gets the note, time seems to go by so slowly. Once it's finally lunch Louis practically runs to the chemistry lab. Once Louis gets there he sees Ashton and the same guys who have been picking on him. Louis tries to leave immediately but Nick guards the door.  
"Grab him" he says in a hushed voice. Louis is immediately grabbed by his arms and there is a hand on his mouth before he can even open it to scream. They drag him down the hall and out to the court yardyard. They strip him of his clothes and tie him to the school statue.  
"help help he-" Louis screams before his underwear is being shoved in his mouth. Louis continues to try and scream through the gag. And if his screams start to sound like "Knight" no one has to know.

Harry's POV

Harry is crazy worried. Lunch is almost over and Louis is no where to be found. Once the bell rings someone comes on the entercom and tells everyone to make their way to the courtyard. Harry confusingly makes his way out there along with everyone else. Right when Harry walks out there his body fills with dread. There Louis is tied to the statue, naked, and gagged with fear in his eyes. He is yelling through what seems to be underwear. Harry sees a couple of guys of to side smirking looking accomplished. Harry marches right up to them and punches the meatier one in the face.  
"Who did this?" Harry growled out. The punched one points to Ashton, Nick and a couple of other guys. Harry punches the other one for good measure. He marches over and takes Nick by the shirt.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" he screams in Nicks face.  
"Nothing what's wrong with you?" Nick asks with a smirk.  
"Who the hell do you think you are hurting him like that!" Harry yells punching him and pushing him to the ground.  
"dude I'm sorry I didn't know you cared so much." Nick says. Harry just kicks him in the ribs and spits on face. By now everyone has forgotten about Louis and has formed a crowd around Harry as he pummeles Ashton and his friends to the ground. Once Harry is satisfied he runs over to his Damsel. He takes the gag from his small mouth and immediately gets to work at untying him. Once the rope is untied Louis collapses into his chest.  
"Princess, are you okay?" Harry asks breathlessly. Louis looks up at him and smiles weakly.  
"My Knight. You came for me" Louis says with a breathtaking smile on his face.  
"Of course I did I wouldn't be that great of a knight if i didn't rescue my Damsel." Harry says with a chuckle. He feels Louis shiver so he immediately takes off his coat - which luckily has a minimum amount of blood on it - and puts it on Louis.  
"Thank you." Louis says. Harry just waves him off and picks him up bridal style. Louis squeaks and holds on tight. Harry takes him back to his house.Once they get there Louis cleans and bandages Harry's knuckles and Harry gives Louis a jumper and some sweats to wear before he pulls Louis down on his lap and they watch The Breakfast Club.  


........................................................

The next day Harry picks Louis up before school. They sing to The 1975 the whole way there. As they reach the front Harry notices that Louis was getting nervous. Harry takes his hand and faces Louis.  
"Hey. Don't be nervous. I've got you." Harry says with a fond smile on his face. Louis looks up at and nods his head with a small nervous smile. Harry leans down and kisses his cheek before they walk through the doors. When they walk in it was immediately obvious that things were extremely different. A bunch of said hi to them, some tried to start a conversation, people even clapped Harry on the back and told him "good job" . By the time Harry and louis got to there first class they were really confused.  
"What just happened?" Louis asked  
"I think maybe they're happy that I beat up Nick and his gang." Harry says unsure. Louis smiles slightly.  
"I am sure all off this will just blow over by tomorrow." Louis say. Harry just laughs. "Hopefully"

.....................................................

Harry invites Louis to the Formal but Louis says he would rather just lay around in the house and watch scary movies with Chinese food. Of course Harry agrees because there will be other formals and he can never say no to his Louis. Harry and Louis aren't exactly official but they kiss and stuff so it's getting there. Harry decides while watching The Lazarus Effect with Louis in his lap that he is finally going to man up and ask him.  
"Louis, will you be my official boyfriend" Harry asks with a not-so-confident look on his face. Louis turns around and smiles.  
"I've been waiting for you to ask me that." Louis says with a grin. He turns around to straddle Harry and kiss him hard on the lips. Harry grabs his hips but as the kiss heats up his hand s trail down to his thighs and then to his bum. Louis moans when Harry gives it a squeeze.  
"Gosh Lou your bum is so fucking big I love it" Harry moans out. Louis smiles into the kiss and Harry breaks off to go to his neck. Louis pushes him off after awhile of Harry sucking on his sweet spot.  
"I'm not ready for it to go farther." Louis says breathlessly.  
"That's okay. We can stop." Harry says. He grabs Louis' face and pecks him on the lips before he grabs Louis' hips and lifts up so he turn Louis around. Harry snuggles Louis in his lap for a while before Louis has to go home.

.....…………………………………………………………

They graduate together and get an apartment in between there colleges. Harry asks Louis to marry him at this little place that's known around Harry's college as "the Oasis" it's a place in the woods with a huge lake they suspect it's owned by someone because there aren't any fish and the water is unnaturally blue. Harry sets up lights and a picnic at night. He blindfolds Louis and takes him there. They eat and when Harry finally finds the courage to ask Louis of course says yes. Then they have sex in the lake..... There wedding is really nice. They waited until after college and they had it in the spring at they're old friends mansion. It was an outside wedding and both Harry and Louis cried. The reception was inside and they danced the night away. They made love that night and went on there Honeymoon to Ireland the next day. They adopted kids two years later one boy and then later another boy and a girl. And I guess you could say that they lived happily ever after.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Guys that was a crap ending I am sorry it was rushed. I also realize that it needs to be edited but I am to lazy and it's midnight so I am just gonna procrastinate it as much as possible. Also I realize the fight scene is super lame but I really don't care. I wanted to make Louis sassy and shit but I didn't have time for that kind of character development.


End file.
